quidditch world cup '97
by uudrakgvens
Summary: Como celebración por la derrota y muerte definitiva/final de Voldemort , se decide adelantar un año el campeonato mundial de quidditch


**quidditch world cup '97(TP)**

**Bueno este fanfiction es una modificacion de uno que hice hace dos años cuando aún no estaba registrado en esta pagina , es sobre el siguiente campeonato mundial de quidditch (1997) , que se adelanta un año como celebración por la derrota y muerte final de Voldemort por parte de Harry Potter , os adelanto que habrá algun homenaje a todos los caídos en la lucha contra Voldemort.**

**Todos los nombres pertenecen a Warner Bros i J.K Rowling**

Harry y Ginny ya habían acabado su escolarización en Hogwarts, y harry había derrotado y matado a Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts,pero antes de trabajar , Harry y Ginny se querían relajar un poco por todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en los dos ultimos años, Harry y Ginny pensaron en el quidditch, justamente cuando los dos estaban pensando en eso,(estaban todos en La Madriguera) les llegó una lechuza del departamento de juegos y deportes màgicos , con dos cartas (una para Ginny y otra para Harry), en las que ponia esto:

Estimados Harry Potter i Ginebra Weasley(1)

Han sido convocados para jugar( si quieren) en los proximos mundiales de quidditch de 1997(2) con la selección del Reino Unido (debido a los malos resultados de todas las selecciones británicas en las competiciones internacionales habían decidido unirse en la selección del reino unido , les hemos ofrecido esta invitación (convocatoria) porque hemos supervisado su carrera en la copa de Hogwarts y creemos que podrían hacer frente a equipos nacionales, los proximos mundiales se celebraran en Schwerin, Alemania, y viajarian con los gastos pagados, si están de acuerdo , debutarian como buscador y cazador respectivamente.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y le enseñaron la carta a los padres de Ron puesto que Harry ya no vivía en casa de sus tíos, entonces les dieron permiso para ir

1 mes después.....

- Como ministro de magia de Alemania , es para mi un gran honor inaugurar la 433a edición del mundial de Quidditch , que empieze el partido¡¡¡ , que empieze la quidditch world cup '97¡¡¡

**Reino Unido-Alemania**

Entonces empezaron a salir los jugadores del Reino Unido:

-Wood, O'Hare, Finnigan, Wright , Murray , Ginny Weasley,yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy............ .................... POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER dijo el comentarista al tiempo que Harry y Ginny salian cogidos de la mano con el puño en alto ( no , esto no es por política , los deportistas o las aficiones también levantan el puño en alto para celebraciones o cuando les aplauden) seguidos de una atronadora ovación desde las gradas donde estaba la afición británica del Reino Unido.

Después de eso empezaron a salir los jugadores de Alemania:

Schneider , Tiemann , Horchstenberg , von Schröder , Szymanowska , Berger, yyyyyyyyyyyyy................. TOMCZYYYYYYYYYYYK- se escucho otra atronodora ovación , esta vez desde las gradas donde estaban los seguidores de Alemania

Estaba llegando el momento , el arbitro dijo: -Capitanes , estrechaos las manos-.

Harry le estrechó la mano a la capitana de Alemania , era una mujer bastante alta , de unos 1'90 metros , rubia con el cabello largo , de ojos azul hielo , se llamaba Nina Tomczyk y era bastante guapa , ella le sonrió i le escrutó el rostro mientras los dos se estrechaban las manos , - bueno , es guapa , pensaba Harry , pero nada como mi Ginny-a continuación de eso i del breve pensamiento de Harry sonaron los himnos nacionales , de los quales voy a poner la letra aunque no os la leais solo para que tenga mas realismo el fanfiction.

Señoras y señores¡¡¡ ponganse en pie para escuchar el himno nacional de Alemania:

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Für das deutsche Vaterland!  
Danach lasst uns alle streben  
Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand!  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Sind des Glückes Unterpfand;  
Blüh im Glanze dieses Glückes,  
Blühe, deutsches Vaterland._

_Mientras sonaba el himno nacional de Alemania se puso todo el estadio en pie i los jugadores de alemania lo cantaron acompañados por su aficion i por las banderas que hacian sonar los himnos nacionales si las ondeabas , contestados por la aficion británica con las escarapelas que decian los nombres de los jugadores de la selección del Reino Unido , i los trompetazos de las mini trompetas que muchos aficionados habian comprado para animar._

Acabó de sonar el himno nacional alemán i hubo otra ovación entonces el comentarista dijo:- Señoras i señores , lo siento si ya se habían sentado- risas de las dos aficiones , pero levántense otra vez para escuchar el himno nacional del Reino Unido:

_God save our gracious Queen_

_Long live our noble Queen, _

_God save the Queen: _

_Send her victorious, _

_Happy and glorious, _

_Long to reign over us: _

_God save the Queen. _

_O Lord, our God, arise, _

_Scatter her enemies, _

_And make them fall. _

_Confound their politics, _

_Frustrate their knavish tricks, _

_On Thee our hopes we fix, _

_God save us all. _

_Thy choicest gifts in store, _

_On her be pleased to pour; _

_Long may she reign: _

_May she defend our laws, _

_And ever give us cause _

_To sing with heart and voice _

_God save the Queen._

_Mientras sonaba el conocido himno británico Harry penso que nunca había tenido la sensación de representar a su país jugando a quidditch , miró a Ginny i vio que por la cara que tenia ella estaba pensando lo mismo , era una sensación bastante agradable , los jugadores , entre ellos Harry y Ginny , cantaron el himno acompañados por la afición igual que habian hecho los alemanes._

_ENTONCES APARECIO UN MARCADOR MAGICO EN EL QUE PONIA:_

_DEUTSCHLAND 0 VEREINIGTEN KÖNIGREICHS VON GROßRITANIEN 0_ (3)

Justo después de sonar los himnos , el arbitro dio el pitido inicial i todos los jugadores se impulsaron al sonido del silbato y Harry escrutó el campo en busca de la snitch i Gran Bretaña empezo a marcar tantos a gogo,aunque a la media hora de partido Alemania ganaba por un punto 100 a 101 y Ginny marcó un espectacular tanto desde el centro del campo, Oliver Wood Parò un tanto que habría hecho ganar el partido a Alemania, pero entonces harry vio algo que Nina no había visto ,la diminuta snitch estaba a cinco metros de el ...

Y SÍ ME PARECE QUE POTTER HA VISTO ALGO QUE NINA TOMCZYK NO HA VISTO¡¡¡¡ AHÍ LO VEMOS DETRÀS DE LA SNITCH DORADA , Nina giró la cabeza i en 10 segundos estaba a su lado, aunque a diferencia de malfoy no le intento envestir,harry estiró el brazo un poco mas yyy..

SI¡ GRITO HARRY CON LA SNITCH EN LA MANO¡

YYY GRAN BRETAÑA GANA EL PARTIDO INAUGURAL DE ESTA QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP '97......

_y el marcador magico , que se había ido actualizando dio el resultado final:_

_DEUTSCHLAND 101 VEREINIGTEN KÖNIGREICHS VON GROßRITANIEN 250_

1. Ginny es un diminutivo de Ginebra.

2. Si mirais en la pagina de J.K Rowling o en todas las cronologias que hay de Harry Potter vereis que toda la saga va una década atrasada.

3. Alemania 0 Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña 0 , en alemán , ya que los mundiales se celebran en Alemania.


End file.
